This invention relates to a self-drilling fastener and, more particularly, to a fastener in the form of a metal screw having a drill tip integrally formed with one end portion of a threaded shank and a head on the opposite end portion of the shank adapted for engagement by a driver to rotate the screw for boring a hole in a workpiece. In addition, the screw is provided with self-tapping threads so that only one operation is required to fasten the screw into a workpiece, the screw being threaded into the workpiece as an incident to drilling its own hole.